The Padme and Gwydion Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Padme grew up in an adoptive family because her biological parents felt that her life was in danger shortly after she was born. Once the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo is over, her biological parents tell her the truth. Covers events from TPM - ROTS
1. Note 1 Gwydion

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme.**

**5. I'm borrowing the name Gwydion from the Prydain Chronicles, by Lloyd Alexander. This name was also used as a character for the computer game Kings Quest III. (I'm guessing that they borrowed the name from the same source). This is not a cross-over because I am only borrowing the character name, and not the character.  
**

**The author of these notes will be clearly labeled.**

**Timeframe: From the end of TPM through ROTJ**

**The quick background story of the Padme and Gwydion Notes-**

**The Naboo battle is now officially over, and Palpatine has been elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. Shortly after Padme was born, she was sent away to live with a family friend. The reason for this is because Ruwee and Jobal's other daughter had been kidnapped at a very young age. They wished to protect Padme from this same fate. In this story, Ruwee's family was descended from the royal family on Coruscant. A long time ago in the Republic's history, the royal family fled Coruscant and settled on Naboo. This information was kept from Padme her entire life until now.**

**Gwydion, who was adopted by Jobal and Ruwee, decides to contact Padme.**  
**  
And the story begins...**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Amidala,

Hello, sis. How is it going? It's your adopted brother here. I assume that your parents (my adoptive parents) came to see you to tell you the truth about your family history.

How does it feel to be the princess of the royal family? Padmé, that is your real name, our entire family was impressed with how you handled the entire Trade Federation problem. Please tell me how you ever managed that.

We were so happy that you were the Elected Queen of Naboo. As royal family you have no ruling powers.

Gwydion


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Gwydion,

It's good to hear from you! I've missed you. And yes, our parents (my adoptive parents) have told me everything about my real family. I've had a lot of difficulty referring to our parents as my adoptive parents and my birth parents as my real parents because I still consider you all family, even if I'm not really related to you by blood. You still think of me as your sister, even though I'm adopted, right?

The Trade Federation battle was won by Anakin Skywalker, not me. He somehow managed to blow up the ship and save us all. I'm sure if you got the chance to meet him, you two would become fast friends. He's actually joined the Jedi Order so I'm not allowed to contact him anymore.

Anyways, I don't really see the way I've handled everything as being any different than how I've handled everything else in my career. I'm just following my training and my instincts. I suppose that's all I can really do.

I hope you'll continue to contact me. I know it's hard, especially since I don't get a lot of free time, but I still consider you my brother and I don't want to lose that.

Your Sister,

Padme


	3. Note 3 Gwydion

Note 3

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

To my sister Padme,

It's hard to imagine that it has already been a year since the Naboo invasion. I've missed having you around. Now your home has been split three ways: you live at the Naboo palace, you live with your real family, and you visit with your adoptive one, from time to time. I'm glad that you have not forgotten us.

Of course I consider you to be my sister, even though we are not really related by blood.

But it was you who got to the Viceroy and convinced him to surrender. I realize that what Anakin did was very brave, and helped Naboo….but if you hadn't gotten the Viceroy, he could have appealed to others within the Trade Federation, and they could have sent another control ship.

Yes, I very briefly got to meet Anakin before he went off with the rest of the Jedi to Coruscant. Have you heard from the little guy since? I'm guessing that the answer would be no because you said that the Jedi Order is not allowing you to contact him anymore.

Well, it just goes to show that you are a natural and good leader. You say that you did not see how you handled the invasion differently than anything else in your career. But Padme, not everyone could have done what you did. Not everyone would have been able to handle all the pressure and everything. You did very well, and that helps to make you a great leader.

We will stay in contact once a year – you have my word on that. I do not want to lose contact with my sister, either.

What have you been up to anyway? Anything interesting happening at the palace? I hope that there's been no more trouble with anyone lately.

I'll talk to you again soon.

Your brother,

Gwydion


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Gwydion,

I know...it's so hard to believe it's already been a year. I miss having you around too. It's all still very strange to me, even a year later, that I have three homes. The odd thing is that all three feel like home to me just as equally. My real family has been so welcoming and accomodating to anything I've needed and you, my adoptive family, have been so understanding and supportive. I'm very lucky, really, to have two families that love me as much as you all do.

I'm glad you were able to meet Anakin. And no, I haven't heard from him since shortly after the ceremony on Naboo. It's very frustrating that the Jedi made him cut off contact with everyone he's ever known, including his mother. I hope he's not too sad and lonely.

Thank you for your kind words about my leadership skills. I guess I never really thought of it like that before. I've always just assumed it was the way I was trained and didn't have much to do with my own skills. I know, I know...you're just going to say I'm being too modest but I can't help it.

I wish I had something interesting to tell you about life at the palace. But this past year has mainly focused on rebuilding all the damage that was done to Naboo. It's going well, in case you're interested, and it's almost finished, which is a very good thing. I just want everything to go back to normal. I've had trouble sleeping lately...I've been so worried about Naboo and everything going on in the Senate right now. The courts recently decided to side with the Trade Federation, which does nothing to help my insomnia. But anyways, enough of that. I didn't mean to sound as depressing as I'm sure it sounded.

I hope everything is well with you and I'm looking forward to hearing from you!

Your sister,

Padme


	5. Note 5 Gwydion

Note 5

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Three years later

Padme,

It's now been three years since our last correspondence. I hope this letter finds you well.

I'm glad that the Naboo palace, the home you grew up in, and the home of your biological parents all feel like home to you. That is a good thing. I'm pleased that you are getting to know your real family better, and that you seem to like them. I'm sure that they would prefer it if you were not in politics so much. How do they feel about your re-election? I personally am very proud of you, and I know you'll do great things for Naboo.

A kid like Anakin will have made many friends by now. He seemed like the type of person who could make friends with people of all ages. Soon, he'll have all the Jedi wrapped around his finger. Don't worry about him so much. I'm sure he'll be fine.

It's because you are so modest that makes you so loveable. You are a born leader, though. Perhaps one day you may rise to the ranks of Supreme Chancellor ;)

You've done very well with the reconstructive efforts. If this were not so, you would not have been reelected. The people really do look up to you. I think you'll always be remembered as on of Naboo's greatest elected leaders. Life on Naboo seems pretty much back to normal, so I think that you've gotten your wish!

Padme, it would probably be best not to focus on the Senate or all that is going wrong in the galaxy. Rather, focus on what you can do to make a difference. Yes, I heard of the Courts' decision about the Trade Federation. I have even heard that all of the appeals ruled in favor of the Trade Federation. How could such a thing happen?

No, Padme, you did not sound depressing. Your concerns are very real ones for a leader of an entire planet. However, you do need to find a way to let your worries go.

Everything has been just fine with me and the rest of the family.

I look forward hearing from you again.

Your brother,

Gwydion


	6. Note 6 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Gwydion,

Three years is much too long to go without correspondence but life just gets in the way sometimes, I suppose.

Yes, I'm getting to know my 'new' family well and it's especially nice to have an older sister to talk with. I also recently found out that I'm going to be an aunt, which is really exciting news. I've never had much experience with children but I can't wait! They were also very happy about my re-election and yes, you're right...I think they would prefer that I wasn't involved with politics the way I am (especially Jobal, my biological mother) but I'm committed to the life I've chosen and they're just going to have to accept that.

I'm glad to hear you're proud of me. It's all I've ever hoped for ;)

I really hope Anakin is alright. I really worry about him sometimes but I'm sure you're right about him making friends. He definitely had no troubles interacting with new people so he probably has tons of Jedi friends. Let's see...he would be about 13 now, I think. That's so strange.

Thank you for the compliment but I really doubt I'll be remembered as one of Naboo's greatest leaders. I've just done my best, that's all. Besides, I didn't become Queen to earn a place in Naboo's history books. I just wanted to make a difference in our people's lives.

You're right. I think it's best to just focus on what I can do to help instead of anything negative going on in the Senate right now. Focusing on the negative will only make me angry and that's the last emotion anyone should ever use to motivate them. All I can do is just focus on my goals and all the possibilities for the future.

I'm glad everything is going well on your end. Give everyone my love.

I'm looking forward to hearing from you. Hopefully, it will come sooner.

Your sister,

Padme


	7. Note 7 Gwydion

Note 7

Five years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Padme,

Yes, life does seem to get in the way sometimes.

Wow!! Although last time you told me that your sister was going to have a baby, by now this wonderful event has already taken place. So, tell me about this baby…is it a boy or a girl? And what is its name? I'm sure you will have nothing to worry about. You do wonders with adults and teens, and even children (remember Anakin). I have complete confidence in you that you'll do just fine with a young child.

Your biological parents are probably just worried about you, especially with the recent riots on Coruscant and other major systems in the Republic. It seems that Nute Gunray has done his best to create havoc across the galaxy. His targets have even included Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself. I don't think Gunray has the guts to come back to Naboo, but your parents must be thinking what would happen if he did. Gunray would view you as the cause of his having to go through four Court trials, and you effectively ruined his plans of invading Naboo. He can't be pleased with you.

Ha ha. Well, you will just have to continue to make me proud. Keep up the good work, and stay strong in your stand -- stay in politics and make a positive change on Naboo and in the Republic.

Well, do you know when Anakin's birthday is….because he could be either 14 or 15, depending on when it is? Funny, that's the age you were when you first met him. You say that you hope that Anakin is all right, and that you really worry about him sometimes. Do you have a cause for worrying about him? I mean, was he really sick or something? Or is it his behavior that you're concerned about? Or are you concerned that he might be lonely? Or is it something else? He's a teenager now, and he can probably take care of himself. Like I said, he probably has lots of friends. Who knows, he could even have a girlfriend by now. He's about that age. He also would be well protected by the Jedi. He'd have a Jedi Master, and he would be surrounded by other Jedi in the Jedi Temple.

I know you well enough to know that you are too modest to desire to be remembered as a great leader of Naboo. I am just saying that you WILL be remembered as a great leader, whether you want to be or not. No one will ever forget how you handled the Trade Federation, and subsequently, the reconstruction.

What are your specific future goals for politics, anyway? Should you be campaigning for anything? We should start the campaign project early, depending on how high you want to go. You could try to be a Representative in the Senate….or even a Senator….at the Republic level. That would be the highest. There are other positions you could hold at that level. You could also run for another office on Naboo. I'm willing to help you campaign, if you would like.

Your brother,

Gwydion

Part 2

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Although the rioting in the Republic seems to have lessened, I'm worried about this. The Trade Federation will not like the sanctions the Republic has placed on it after its attack on Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Do you think they will leave the Republic?

Part 3

Eight years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

Two years later

Padme, I wanted to congratulate you on getting elected as Naboo's new Senator.

How are things going in the Senate? I would imagine that there is quite a bit of action. News of Count Dooku's break with the Republic has reached us here on Naboo. I have also heard that the Trade Federation has followed Dooku and has joined him. No doubt you've seen this message that Nute Gunray sent to Chancellor Palpatine:

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic! _


	8. Note 8 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Gwydion,

Hello! I've missed you so much!!

I'm happy to report that I'm now the proud aunt of two little nieces, Ryoo and Pooja. They are such happy little girls and so much fun to be around. I'm not sure what I was so worried about before. Besides, it's much easier to the aunt, I suppose. I can have my fun with my nieces and then send them back to their mother. It's perfect, haha!

While I do miss Anakin and wonder about what his life is right now, there's so much happening in the Senate right now, it's difficult to think about anything else. Everything is happening so fast but I'm still worried that the Senate is being too slow to act on recent events. As I'm sure you heard, there's been talk about the Senate forming an army but we're going to do everything in our power to stop that from happening.

I have indeed seen the recent message to the Chancellor. It's quite gutsy, don't you think? I can't decide whether the Viceroy is fearless or just plain stupid. Probably the latter. And yes, you're right. I believe Nute Gunray is quite displeased with me, for obvious reasons. But don't worry too much. I have plenty of protection around me and whenever I go out in public here on Coruscant, I always send decoys out first.

I'm sorry this is so brief but I really must go. I have an urgent meeting with another Senator that I must get to.

I truly hope that the next time we speak this situation will be more under control.

Your sister,

Padme


	9. Note 9 Gwydion

Note 9

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Padme,

I've missed you as well, especially these last few months. You have been away on Coruscant.

I'm glad to hear that your nieces are doing well. Their names are Ryoo and Pooja? Those are such pretty names! I think that someone needs to come back to Naboo and see them. You've been gone far too long, and I'm sure that they miss you. Yes, being an aunt is different from being a mother. You are right – you can just send them home after you have spent time with them. I still think that you would make a good mother.

Anakin is from your past. I agree that you should not concern yourself with him – I know that you will never forget him. We never seem to forget the kids that we touch. We always wonder how they are doing, and whether we made a difference in their lives. I'm guessing that he was the first child that you got to help out. Because of that, he'll always have a special place in your heart. Maybe you will learn what's happened to him someday.

What all is happening in the Senate, Padme? I've heard that there have been attacks on some of the Senators, but there is not much information in the news about this. I reckon that it is most likely because the media fears that if the information is given, it might put the people in danger in even more danger. How do you think the Senate should react to the situation?

Some in the Senate want to build an army? But aren't they doing this before they really know whether or not the Separatists really are a threat to us?

Yes, Nute Gunray's message to the Chancellor was quite gutsy. From what we know of the Trade Federation before, they were working with the mysterious warrior that killed one of the Jedi who was protecting you. The Federation leaders seemed to be fearful of this people.

You ALWAYS have your decoys with you at all time? Make sure….and let me know what is really going on with you. I know you don't tell your biological parents all the details because you don't want them to worry.

Let me know how you are.

Your brother,

Gwydion


	10. Note 10 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Gwydion,

I've missed you! If there's one thing I could really use during such uncertain times, it's the calming presence of my brother. But as much as I miss having you nearby, I'm glad you're not on Coruscant right now because who knows how much danger you could potentially be putting yourself in.

I haven't told anyone this before and I really can't believe I'm actually going to say this but...with each day that passes, the situation in the Senate grows more and more hopeless. We've simply run out of options. I'm not saying I'm going to give up hope that the negotiations with the Separatists could be successful but with the recent targetings of Senators, one of them in particular who is a good friend of mine, it seems more and more unlikely that things will turn around.

War is most likely inevitable at this point.

You have no idea how much it kills me to admit that. I'm still working with the Loyalist Committtee and will be taking over it very shortly. Please don't worry about me, even though I know you will, because I knew being involved with the Committee was dangerous before I even became a Senator. And I really do have decoys with me at all times, especially when I'm in public. There's nothing to worry about and besides, the threat of war is a much more understandable reason to worry than something like my safety. If you and the rest of our family is safe, well, that's all that really matters at this point anyways.

There's been some talk about involving the Jedi. This is probably our best option at this point. Even if the Separatists won't negotiate with them, the Jedi at least have the skill and the force to assist us if war should break out. I just wish now that Anakin hadn't joined the Jedi since he will certainly be pulled into this mess if the war happens. I know you think I shouldn't concern myself with him but I can't help it, especially not when he's had such an impact on my life, given that he's saved it several times. I just wanted him and everyone else in the galaxy to be safe. And now it seems like that I've failed everyone.

Promise me that you'll be safe and please alert me if you need any assistance getting to a safe house.

Your sister,

Padme


	11. Start of AOTC Note 11 Gwydion

Note 11

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Padme,

I'm glad that you decided to stay on Naboo for a while, considering all of the threats against you.

Have you heard any more news about what is going on with Count Dooku and the Separatists?

When is the vote on that Military Creation Act again?

Padme, just how serious are these attacks against Senators and their families? Are you certain you know who it is who has been targeting Senators? If the culprit can be identified, then why doesn't the Republic do something about it? These people ought to be arrested. I do not care if they are part of this so-called Separatist government. They are attacking Republic officials, and therefore they need to be judged by the Republic laws and stand trial!!

How is your friend doing?

So you believe that war is inevitable. You could be right. But still, you would think that the Republic could do something to lessen the threat of war.

Well, now that you are on Coruscant for a while (I hope) I have less reason to worry about your safety.

How exactly would the Jedi be able to be involved in this conflict?

You must remember that Anakin is a big boy now, and he has been well trained by the Jedi Order. I am certain that he will be able to fight if he has to. Otherwise, what would the use of his training be?

Padme – listen, you have not failed anyone. In many ways you are a hero. One person could not have prevented a war, and you may have prevented it for longer than it otherwise would have been…and war has not even broken out yet. You have done just fine. Remember that.

I am safe right now, as I hope that you are.

Your brother,

Gwydion


	12. Note 12 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Gwydion,

Yes, coming back to Naboo was probably the right decision. Even though I felt I could do more if I was actually present in the Senate, I wouldn't be any good to anyone if I was dead, right? Well, the vote is later this week so I'm headed back to Coruscant as soon as possible to prepare for the vote. Before you say anything, I'm going to be using decoys and traveling with a bodyguard so don't worry.

The problem with these attacks is that no one really knows for sure who is responsible for them. They could very well be carried out through a bounty hunter and then there's hardly any way to tell who hired them. I agree with you, though, these people do need to be arrested. There is absolutely no reason to target Senators, especially Senators who have done nothing but work towards peace and stability and then to put their families in danger as well...it's just so wrong.

If the Jedi were to get involved, and at this point, I think they will be, they would most likely partake in any negotiations that take place and if war breaks out, they would fight along side us as well. Their presence is something that we desperately need at this point even though I was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Thank you for your kind words about all this. It does make me feel better to now that if anything, at least I haven't let you down, right? I'm glad to hear you are safe. Please, please stay that way and contact me immediately if you're ever in any danger.

Your sister,

Padme


	13. Note 13 Gwydion

Note 13

Padme,

Just exactly how serious have these attacks been against you?

I understand that you must return to Coruscant because of the vote on the Military Creation Act. I also know that there is nothing I could say that would persuade you to stay here. Therefore, all I can do is wish you luck. You have been through a lot in your life, and I have no doubt that you can handle a simple trip to Coruscant. I still can't help but add a line about how I want you to be safe. Using decoys for your trip sounds like a good idea. Was it yours, or was it another's idea?

The attacks should be rendered all the more dangerous, Padme, because you do not know who is responsible for the attacks. If you at least knew who was responsible, you might be able to fight back. However, since you do not know, I want you to be very careful. If it is a bounty hunter, you've got to really watch out! They are professional assassins, and they do not give up their prey easily.

Have there been recent attacks on any of your fellow Senators….at least that you are aware of?

I do not like the thought of the Jedi fighting in a war. Jedi Knights are not meant to be the army of the Republic. I fear that if they got involved in such a war, they could easily be wiped out. Of course the outcome would depend on how big the Separatist army was, and what the Separatists would be using as an army. My guess would be that they would use the Trade Federation battle droids. The Jedi might be able to have a chance against them, but still….we don't know how many droids the Separatists would have. I fear that many Jedi lives would be lost. I suppose that it is true of any war, though….there is always loss of life.

I will let you know if I am in danger. Naboo seems to be quiet at the moment. I wish you a good trip, my sister. We will talk later. I am expecting to hear nothing but good news from you.

Your brother,

Gwydion


	14. Note 14 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Gwydion,

I wish I had more good news to give you, but unfortunately, there isn't much to tell that's good at the moment. As you might've already heard, the transport carrying my decoy was blown up at the landing platform when it arrived on Coruscant. Before you worry, I wasn't anywhere near the platform when this happened since I was traveling in a separate ship behind the one that was destroyed. But I lost a good friend because of it and I still can't really process everything that happened. Even though I know that, directly, this isn't my fault and there wasn't anything I could have done to stop it, I still feel like it is. My decisions and my choices put Corde in that position and cost her her life.

Everything's been moving so quickly since that happened, though, with meetings and speaking before the Senate, that I haven't really taken the time to deal with the loss. I know I should but I also believe that this is what Corde would have wanted anyway, for me to continue on and to keep working for our cause.

For the most part, there's still some hope that the Military Creation Act may not pass after all. I spoke to the Senate earlier this week to convince them to reconsider and it was enough for them to push back the vote. I don't know when the vote will take place now but at least it's something.

You'll be happy to know that the Chancellor has recommended that the Jedi take over my protection and security. I was informed that they would be sending Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who I have some history with so at least it's comforting that they're not sending me a complete stranger. I don't know...I have mixed feelings about it. On the one hand, it is a relief because I know the Jedi will be able to protect me in ways ordinary security wouldn't be able to but on the other hand, things must be pretty bad if the Jedi have to step in and take care of me. I don't like feeling as though I need to be baby-sat. In fact, I think my Jedi protector's time would be pretty spent working with the Separatists than watching over me but that's just my opinion. I'm sure you feel much differently than I.

I will keep you posted on everything happening with the Senate. Wish me luck

Your sister,

Padme


	15. Note 15 Gwydion

Note 15

Padme,

No, I had not heard about what happened on the landing platform. I'm sorry for the loss. You and Corde were close, I remember. I wasn't informed of what happened, but I'm sure your natural parents were told something. I do not know for sure. I haven't spoken to them in a while. It was hard because I know all of us were worried about you, and none of us knew what to say.

I'm definitely glad that you contacted me to let me know that you were safe.

There is one thing I want you to remember, and that is that all jobs within the galaxy are potentially dangerous. Even Jedi have been targeted from time to time.

Only you know your limits, but it is important to take time to grieve for those that we lose. Otherwise, you might pay the emotional cost of bearing this bottled up grief inside of you for a long time. I know you do not want that for you, and neither do I.

Glad to hear that the vote for the Military Creation Act has been pushed back. Continue to keep me informed on the progress of this Act.

You'd be interested to know that your friend Sabe is back on Naboo for a while. She is staying out in the Lake Country. She visited with me this morning. She seems to be doing well, though she told me she was very worried about you. At that time I had no idea about the attack on the landing platform, and I think she was careful not to say anything that you might not want me to know about.

Well, it is some relief to know that the Chancellor is having Jedi take over your protection and security, though I hope that Captain Typho is still going to watch over you, right? I'm glad the Jedi Council had some sense to send you someone that you at least knew so that it wouldn't be a complete stranger. Thank you for confessing to me that they have assigned you a Jedi. I agree that things must be pretty bad if they have assigned a Jedi to watch over you. How is it different for the Jedi to be protecting you this time than when they protected you ten years ago? You said that you felt as though you were being baby-sat by the Jedi this time. If the Jedi Council feels that they need to send a Jedi to protect you then of course I think that the Jedi is employed properly. Think what would have happened ten years ago if the Jedi were not sent to protect you.

Make sure you let me know if there are any other attempts on your life. I wish you all the best with the Senate.

Your brother,

Gwydion


	16. Note 16 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Gwydion,

I wish I had better news to report to you but unfortunately, I don't. Last night, there was another attack on my life. The bounty hunter actually got into my room and let these strange worm-like creatures loose onto my bed. Apparently, they are extremely poisonous and would have killed me immediately if the Jedi hadn't gotten there when they did. Before you overreact, I'm completely fine and like I said, Anakin got there before anything could hapen to me.

I suppose that's another piece of news I should give you. The Jedi protecting me now is actually Anakin Skywalker. Do you remember when I told you about him a few years ago? He's very different than how I remembered him...he's more a man now than a boy and it's still difficult for me to see him as anything other than that little boy I knew all those years ago. Anyways, after the last attack, the Jedi Council decided that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi (Anakin's Master) was to figure out who hired the bounty hunter and that Anakin is going to take over my security.

This has actually made me very happy because I had been very upset that the Council had decided to send such a valuable asset like Obi-Wan to protect someone like me. At least this way, Obi-Wan is still being put to better use and everyone else who's worried about me is appeased because I still have Jedi protection. I guess everyone wins. And after last night, I'm glad to have Anakin there. The other attack felt more like a dream than anything, like it didn't really happen because I wasn't even nearby when it happened. But this last one...it was real. Too real. It's time I stop fighting and pretending like everything is fine and come to terms with the fact that my life truly is in serious danger.

You'll be happy to know that the Chancellor has ordered I return to Naboo immediately. Anakin and I will be leaving as soon as possible and we'll be traveling undercover on a publix transport. Because of this, I don't anticipate any problems, especially since I'm going to traveling with a Jedi. I have to meet with Queen Jamilla right away...I think she just wants to see for herself that I'm in one piece and from there, I don't know what the plans are but I will let you know as soon as I do. I would really like to see you but only if it's not going to be dangerous for you. It's been too long since I've seen you...I really hope it can work and I know Anakin has already mentioned that he would like to meet you so hopefully, we'll find a way to see you.

Your sister,

Padme


	17. Note 17 Gwydion

Note 17

Padme,

I'm glad that those Jedi were there to protect you. I don't want to think about what would have happened if they had not been there. You must be so scared. You do not need me telling you this, but I will say it anyway: be careful.

Anakin Skywalker…….the first name is a little odd. I think I can vaguely remember someone named Anakin Skywalker, but wasn't it the little kid who accidentally blew up the Trade Federation control ship? Don't tell me he's the one who is protecting you! I suppose it has been ten years, but still, he would be awfully young to have such a duty. I hope that he knows what he is doing. It will do me know good to worry about it, so I guess I will just have to trust this man with your life.

I can't say that I'm surprised by his last name. "Skywalker," is the most common last name in some parts of the galaxy. I have heard it often enough.

You must tell me if you have heard anything from Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I hope that you will not have to hide for long. The fact that it was a bounty hunter who tried to kill you the second time is not a good sign. It means that there is a bounty on your head. Padme, I want you to be very careful. Do not trust anyone that you meet. Unless this was a specific job that only one bounty hunter was given, there could be bounty hunters watching you on that unregistered transport. Their kind tend to travel by that method as well.

It is good news to hear that you are returning to Naboo. I will keep an eye out for your unregistered transport. Do you have the travel details? Perhaps I can meet you at the arrival point on Naboo and escort you and the Jedi to the Naboo palace. Even if you decline my offer, I would like to meet with you and Skywalker as well.

Your brother,

Gwydion

Part 2

I was glad to see that you landed on Naboo safely. How was your trip? How is everything going?


End file.
